Complete List of Powers S
Powers 'S' ''' '''Salt Manipulation - The ability to manipulate, generate, and/or mimic the qualities of salt. Samsara Manipulation - The ability to control the 'wheel of life' within living beings. Sand Manipulation - The power to manipulate sand. Sandman Physiology - The ability to use the traits of the Sandman (personification of dreams and sleep). Sandstorm Creation - Power to create/conjure sand and dust storms. Sasquatch Physiology - The power to take on the characteristics and abilities of a sasquatch. Satellite Generation - is the ability to to create satellites to orbit around you. Satyr Physiology - The power to assume the properties and aspects of a Satyr. Satyroi Physiology - The power to assume the properties and aspects of a Satyr. Scald Generation - Power to generate boiling liquids. Scale Manifestation - Is the power to haves scales. Scanner Vision - The power to perform complex visual scans. Scarecrow Physiology - Power to mimic the attributions, traits and appearance of all types of scarecrows. Scattering - User of this power can separate and disperse their body into into smaller particles. Scorpion Physiology - The power to take on the abilities and attributes of scorpions. Sealed Form - The ability to be in lower form of being in which one's power's are under development. Sealing - is the ability to seal objects into another object. Season Control - The power to shift between the natural solstices and equinoxes of one’s environment. Seismic Sense - The power to sense and perceive vibrations in the earth. Selective Invulnerability - The ability to be naturally immune or invulnerable against a specific power or object. Self-Ability Bestowal - The ability to give yourself powers. Self-Detonation - The power in which one may let loose an explosion from their body and potentially recover afterward. Self-Disintegration - ''' The power to disintegrate oneself causing the user to collapse into dust particles and potentially integrate back to normal form. '''Self-Molecular Manipulation - The power to manipulate one's own molecular structure. Self-Spawn - The power to transform others into genetic exact replicates of oneself, both physically and in persona. Self-Sustenance - The power in which one can significantly prolong the need of bodily necessities without the harmful consequences. Semi-Immortality - The ability not to age. Sense Manipulation - is the ability to alter the senses. Sense of Strength - The ability to know a target's powers, skills, and strength Sensory Link Inducement - The ability to create or generate a biological and empathic bond between one or more individal. Sensory Deprivation - The ability to numb the senses of others. Sensory Scrying - The power to perceive through other beings' senses. Sentient Vehicle - The user has some mode of transportation that can operate itself as if it were alive. Seraphim Physiology - ''' The ability to take on the traits and the abilities of Seraphim class Angels. '''Serenity Inducement - The power to induce feelings of serenity in others. Sexual Inducement - The power to control others sexual hormones to make them experience lust, bliss, and pleasure. [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Darkness_Manipulation///////////// Shadow Breath] - To generate large quantities of thick, suffocating mists of dark substance from within oneself and release them in various forms from the mouth. Emitted streams will cloud the targets vision and suffocate their lungs. Sometimes the shadow matter emited can cause lethal burns, as though the mists were hot embers, and can sometimes cause confusion among a crowd, making them act violently towards one another. Shadow Camouflage - The power to become invisible in a dark state. Shadow Mimicry ''' - The mutative power in which one’s physiology and anatomy becomes that of a shadow. '''Shamanism - is the ability to perceive, contact and bargain or control the spiritual world. Shapeshifting - The power in which one can shift the form of their body. Shard Manipulation - Power to create slivers of matter or energy and manipulate them. Shark Physiology - The power to take on the abilities and attributes of shark. Shifting - the ability that two or more people share together. Shinigami Physiology - Power to have the traits and powers of a shinigami (Japanese death god). Shinto Deity Physiology - Power to use the traits and powers of Shinto Gods and Goddesses. Silence Manipulation - The ability to manipulate the lack of sound itself. Simian Physiology - The power to take on the abilities and traits of simians. Singularity - The ability to resist being mimicked, copied or replicated. Siren Song - User has ability to emit astonishingly beautiful hypnotic sounds. Sirenia Physiology - The ability to mimic the abilities and attributes of sirenians. Size Manipulation - The power and ability in which one can change the size of oneself or others at will, while still preserving body proportion. Skin Manipulation - The ability to control skin and flesh. Sky Manipulation - Power to manipulate the sky. Slavic Deity Physiology - Power to use the traits and powers of Slavic Deities. Sleep Inducement - The power to force sleep. Sleep Manipulation - The ability to control the sleep functions of oneself and in others. Slime Physiology - The power to mimic the appearance and traits of slime or goo. Smoke Physiology - User can copy the traits of smoke. Smoke Secretion - The power to produce gas or smoke. Snake Physiology - The power to take on the abilities and attributes of a snakes. Social Cloaking - A mysterious power in which one can instantly assimilate into any society or social group. Social Magnetism - The ability to attract or repel others. Social Repulsion - The power to make people and some other beings feel disgusted or feel hatred towards them at the user's touches. Solar Affinity - The elemental power and ability to use pure solar energy to greatly strengthen and enhance the user's abilities and powers to tremendous power levels. Solar Manipulation - The power to control and generate the solar energy. Solar Radiation Absorption - the power to absorb solar radiation without being harmed or killed and then use it offensively and defensively. Sonic Combustion - The ability to expand sound waves in an object until it explodes. Sonic Scream - Power to create a sonic blast of focused sound-waves Soul Absorption - The power to absorb the souls of others. Soul Manipulation - Power to control souls. Soul Projection - The power to project or create souls. Soul Reading - The ability sense and read souls. Soul Resonation - Is the power to creats a synchronization above your soul with one or more other souls. Soul-Bound Weapon - Power to gain a weapon that is unique to each user and bound to their soul. Sound Absorption - The power to absorb and nullify sound waves. Sound Conversion - The ability to absorb sound and convert it into various energies of the user's choice. Sound Manipulation - The ability to create and control sound waves. Soundwave Perception - The power to visualize soundwaves. Space-Time Manipulation - The ability to manipulate the space-time continuum. Spatial Flight - The ability to levitate and fly by manipulating one's location in space. Spatial Manipulation - The ability to alter and manipulate the space and area. Spatial Mimicry - The ability to occupy a certain amount of physical, three-dimensional space without using physical form. Spatial Slicing - The ability to slice through space itself. Special Attacks - are skills in which one utilizes their special abilities and use them to perform powerful techniques. Spectral Sight - The power to see astral forms that are typically invisible to humans. Speed Force - An energy field that gives speedsters power. Speed Swimming - The power to swim at incredible speeds. Spell Casting - The magical power to cast spells. Spell Creation - The power to create new spells. Spherical Form - The power to transform oneself into a sphere-like form. Spider Physiology - The power to take on spider-like attributes and abilities. Spirit Physiology - Users can take on the traits of spirits. Spiritual Awareness - the power to haves the capacity to see or sense the presence of souls os spiritual energy. Spiritual Energy Conversion - The ability to convert one's spiritual energy into one form or another, whether it be a Gas, a Plasma, a Solid, or a Liquid. Spiritual Force Manipulation - The power to control the energy from your soul. Spiritual Meditation - The technique that allows one to train their mind to induce a mode consciousness in order to realize some benefit. Spiritual Symbiosis - The ability to manipulate the power of the spirit or creature that dwells within the users body. Spring Form - The power to transform oneself or parts of oneself into springs. Spring Manipulation - The power to manipulate one of the seasons: spring and the concepts of rebirth, renewal and regrowth. Spring-Heeled Jack Physiology - The ability to turn into a spring-heeled demon that was spoken in English folklore. Stardust Control - The ability to control and manipulate remnants of a dead star. Stealth Tactics - The power to possess expertise in stealth. Stellar Physiology - The ability to gain a body composed of the Plasma/Energy generated by Stars. Stench Generation - The ability to generate an odor to repel enemies or knock them unconscious. Stinger Potrusion - The power to generate stingers from one's own body. [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Petrification///////// Stone Breath] - To generate a lethal, noxious fume from within oneself that turns anyone who inhales the substance into stone, and release in various forms from the mouth. This rock effect can also be used to a number of degrees, instead of simple prolonged freezing effect, one can emit a spontanious burst of it for quicker stoning effect. Some users of this ability can generate clouds in multiple blasts to hit more targets. Stone Mimicry - The ability to mimic stone and it's properties. [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Air_Manipulation////////// Storm Breath] - To generate within oneself a large and powerful amount of wind, and release it in various forms from the mouth, an ability similar to Super Breath (see above), but with a completely different level of control. Instead of merely emitting heavy winds, the user can control the manifestation of the wind they generate. They can create piercing cyclones, destructive twisters, slicing haru's, defensive stormwalls, concussive whirlwinds, and a host of other effects. Some users can use it for healing or status boosting effects. It is possible to also learn to control the air phenomenon they generate. Storybook Mimicry - The ability to mimic the powers and traits of book characters. Strong Force Manipulation - The ability to tinker with the interaction that holds protons to neutrons. Strong Soul - Is the power to possess an uncommonly potent soul and gain highly formidable abilities as a result of the soul's power. Subatomic Manipulation - The power to control sub-atomic particles. Subconscious Manifestation - The ability to let your subconscious spill into the real world. Subconscious Manipulation - The power to manipulate the subconscious. Subjective Reality - The ability to manipulate the boundary between illusion and reality. Subliminal Messaging - The power to send subliminal messages. Subliminal Seduction - The ability to psychically project seduction thoughts into the minds of others, and otherwise seduce subjects. Subterranean Adaptation - The power to survive underground. Succubi Physiology - The ability to use the powers and/or traits of a succubus or incubus. Sugar Manipulation - The power to manipulate glucose and sugar. Sui Generis Manipulation - The ability to conjure an energy that can annihilate all other forms of energy. Summer Manipulation - The power to manipulate one of the seasons: summer and the concepts heat, light, growing season and work. Summoning - The power to summon forth an object or organism. [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Enhanced_Breath////////// Super Breath] - To generate within oneself a large and powerful amount of wind, and release it in various forms from the mouth, with varying results. In some cases, it can blow away even large objects if the user puts enough force into it, in other cases it can create a smaller tornado. Super Form - The ability to go into a higher a state of being. Supercolor Vision - The ability to see in a wider range of color. Superhuman Affinity - The ability to Become more powerful in the presence of other beings with superpowers. Superhuman Physiology - Aquire the physical body, powers, and feats of a superhuman. Supernatural Beauty - The power to be supremely beautiful and use it to affect others. Supernatural Condition - The ability to remain in supernatural physical and/or mental condition. Supernatural Self-Preservation - The superhuman power to identify and escape almost any danger without consciously thinking out a plan of action. Supernatural Survivability - The power to survive even the most horrific of injuries. Supernaturally Dense Tissue - The ability to make one's skin, muscles and bones denser than the same tissue in the body of a human being. Superpower Evolution - The ability to evolve a superpower to its ultimate level. Superpower Manipulation - The ability to manipulate extraordinary/supernatural abilities. Supersonic Flying - The power to fly at incredible speeds. Swamp Mimicry - Able to become or mimic the attributes of a swamp. Sword Beam Emission - The power to fire energy blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. Symbiotic Costume - Utilize a extraterrastrial organism costume to various means. Symbol Magic - The ability to create symbols that can cause special events to occur.